The Lost Jinchuriki
by TheClearDragon
Summary: Being kidnapped at age 5, experimented on for 7 years by Orochimaru, escaping with two others. What will he do with his new freedom and skills he has gained? Godlike!Naruto, Naruto/harem. Will have a few things from Bleach. Title may change, depending if I can find one that works.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto!**

Orochimaru of the Sannin had left the village 5 years after the Kyubi attacked. When he left, he had kidnapped the Kyubi Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. Sarutobi, the third Hokage, had searched high and low for the boy, yet he could not find him. He sent his best tracking teams, and had his monkey summons out searching. But after 7 years, he gave up hope ever getting the boy back.

Orochimaru had spent the last 7 years torturing in experimenting on Naruto. He would increase his pain tolerance before slicing into his body, making his pain tolerance go through the roof. He also forced dozens of different elemental affinities into him, those like Hyoton, Shoton, Yoton, Jiton, the Shikotsumyaku, Jinton, Mokuton, the Iburi Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and Futton. He also had him trained in every school of jutsu, personally.

Naruto at age 12 stood 5'6', tall for his age, with long spiky red hair that reached his mid back with his bangs covering his right eye, his once bright blue eyes that were filled with humor and innocence were gone and were replaced with dark blue eyes that seemed to hold an untold amount of hate and rage. He wore no shirt, showing off every single scar he was given by Orochimaru's 'testing', and black anbu pants with a katana attached to his side.

He needed no kunai pouch as he had mastered the Yin-Yang release to such a level, he can created what he needed out of nothing. He, unknown to Orochimaru or those who watch him, had placed gravity seals all over his body, increasing his speed so that he may prepare for the day he escaped and stood a chance against Orochimaru. To Orochimaru he thought he had Naruto controlled with a Seal, but thanks to the Kyubi, any seal placed on him would burn away.

Naruto and the Kyubi had become close in the early years of the experimentation, the Kyubi helping to ease the pain of each 'session' by drawing him into the seal. The Kyubi had never felt such rage at a single being in all his life, not even close to how much he hated Uchiha Madara. He cherished children seeing as his own were killed before his eyes and so when he had to watch as his container was tortured, it drove him mad with rage. The Kyubi had begun to teach Naruto in his mindscape, telling him about the outside world, as the child had forgotten what it was like to have the sun shining down on his face, and forgotten what the moon looked like.

He taught him Fuinjutsu and he quickly noticed that Naruto took to like it fish did to water and in the 7 years he became level 10 or 12, higher than his own father and the self proclaimed Super Pervert.

Naruto was told who his parents were that his mother was being drugged to stay in a coma thanks to Shimura Danzo, to use as incentive for Naruto to obey him if he ever returned to Konoha. He hated his father greatly, despising how he had sealed Kyubi into his own son, thinking the village would think of him as a Hero, when he heard they celebrated him being kidnapped and hoped that he died.

Naruto clenched his fist, laying his head back against wall, the only sound in the cell he was in was the slow dripping of water. He closed his eyes and let his senses reach out, searching who was around him and in the base. He noticed Orochimaru was gone, and that only one person was watching him. He also sensed the two people who he grown to care for also in the underground base and marked their positions in his mind.

He slowly stood and began to write in the air, before the door, and on the door, the Kanji for Explosion appeared. He moved to the back of the cell and watched as the door exploded and the guard quickly entering his cell. Naruto threw his hand forward and a kunai materialized and shot forward with the momentum of his hand, the Kunai lodging in the guard's throat, killing him slowly. He quickly took off at Jounin speeds and went to the first person he had came to care for, Tayuya. She had a special ability to control Demons with her flute.

The two had met when one day when Naruto was free to walk around he found her being experimented on by some of Orochimaru's men. When he saw her being put through what he was, he lost control and the next thing the scientists noticed, they were covered in bone spikes, killing them instantly. When Orochimaru got word of what happened, he knew he had something knew to control Naruto with should he disobey him. Ever since then, Orochimaru had marked her with his cursed seal and kept her on a short leash, only rarely able to visit Naruto.

Naruto smirked when he saw her cleaning her flutes. He stepped in and cleared his throat, catching her attention. It took only seconds before she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tightly, calling out, "Naruto-sama!"

Naruto chuckled deep in his throat and patted her back. He had curbstomped her cursing, making her more level headed. To him, she was someone precious, but to her, he was her King. The only reason to her existence.

Naruto stepped back and spoke softly, "We are leaving Tayu-hime. Before we leave, show me your cursed seal."

Tayuya smiled brightly, hearing this and quickly did as he asked. Naruto began to write in the air with his finger glowing with silver chakra, and then drew a circled with his chakra covered finger around the cursed seal. Tayuya let out a scream of pain as she clutched her shoulder, falling to her knees. Naruto knelt and lifted her chin, seeing the tear stains going down her cheek from the pain. He saw her clutching her shoulder and slowly pulled her hand away before holding his hand up, a mirror appearing in his hand and she gasped in shock and happiness as she saw the very seal that made her life hell, gone.

He patted her back and minutes later he stepped back and told her to gather her things. Moments later the two were heading to one of the cells that held the boy they were searching for. Jugo was a boy that the two met when Orochimaru was experimenting on him to get the secrets to his Kekkei Genkai. They had grown close, and just like Tayuya, Jubi thought the world of Naruto. Naruto was the only one able to keep Jugo under control when he lost control of himself. He took on the duty to be Naruto's Shield should he ever need him.

Jugo was shocked by happy when he saw the person he saw as his King, Naruto, standing in the doorway to the crushed door, thanks to Naruto's use of the **Jiton** (Magnet Release). He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto and asked, "Are we leaving Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled down at the younger boy and nodded **(Jugo will be 9 in this, Tayuya will be 14, yet she is shorter than Naruto)**. Naruto chuckled, running a hand through Jugo's short orange hair and smirked as he pouted. "Yes we are leaving Jugo. It is time to leave."

Jugo jumped up and down like a child and climbed onto Naruto's shoulders, seeing as he had no training so he was to slow to keep up. Naruto smiled softly, happy that atleast one of the three of them was able to keep his childness. He vowed to himself that he would protect the two with him with everything he had and if he had to, he would sacrifice himself to see the two unharmed. He saw Tayuya was slowing down, getting tired from the continuous speed of high chunin. He made a single hand sign and an shadow clone appeared and picked up Tayuya bridal style, causing her to blush dark red at being this close to him, feeling the hard muscles that 11 year old had pressed against her.

Naruto nodded to his clone and they both increased their speeds, going up to jounin speeds, appearing as only blurs to any who could see them. They burst through the doors that lead to the outside and froze when they saw the brightness of the sky for the first time in ages. Naruto looked up into the sky, letting a single tear fall down his cheek as he closed his eyes, letting the wind blow against him.

Naruto heard sirens going off in the base and knew they had to escape and fast before Orochimaru came back. They took off in a random direction at high jounin speeds, hopping tree to tree, putting a lot of distance between them and the underground base. After traveling for over 8 hours, they finally picked a spot near a river and made camp. Naruto spent time catching fish and a local boar, while Tayuya went and gathered wood. They spent the night staring at the stars, feasting on the food Naruto had caught. Naruto stayed up the entire night, staring at the moon. He felt something there, yet he couldn't tell what it was. When he looked at the moon, he felt filled with a feeling of warmth.

For the next few months, they traveled around, training and helping those they came across. For once in all their lives, they were happy. Naruto smiled seeing as Jugo was slowly being able to control his power of Nature chakra, and as Tayuya increased her control over her Oni summons. He had trained both into the ground, making sure they are able to protect themselves, while also training himself. Every few days he would release his seals and get his body used to the increase in speed before upping the seals more.

He was to a point where the Kyubi has to continuously pump chakra into his system to heal him when he ups the levels of the seals as his muscles would tear and rebuild until they were strengthened to withstand the gravity of the seals. As the Kyubi pumped chakra into his system, he also forced Naruto's extensive chakra network to get even larger, his reserves now close to the two tailed Biju's amount.

When Orochimaru had experimented on him, he noticed that every time he had his 'sessions' with Naruto, the Kyubi had added extra chakra to his networks, making them grow, so he had devised a seal that would continuously pump chakra from several donors in order to make his reserves go to new heights. Orochimaru's thoughts while he did this were, " _If i am going to use the Jinchuuriki's body as a replacement sometime, might as well make it so i can use as many jutsu's as i want or need."_

Naruto walked through the streets of Wave, a frown marring his face seeing the poor conditions the village was in. He watched as children were forced to steal for food. He watched as one child was beat for stealing a loaf of bread, and watched as he took the pain without a single sound escaping. He watched as he ran to a group of 5 year olds that wore dirty and messed up clothes and tore it into pieces, he himself not eating any. Naruto smiled softly and approached them, hands in his pockets, getting disgusted looks as people looked on his scarred torso and back.

He knelt in front of the group of children and held both hands out and out of nothing, bread appeared in his hands. He handed out the two loaves and created more, and watched with a small smile as the children cheered, getting more food than they had ever had from him. He saw people walking by, or others who were living on the streets were smiling at what he did for the children. He looked to the boy, who was 9, who helped the others out and created a loaf for him as well and watched as he made sure the others had some before digging in himself. Naruto stood up and glanced around with narrowed eyes.

He hated seeing people living in these conditions. He hated seeing children suffering. He may only be 12 years old, but he was more mature than even most adults. He never had an happy childhood, and never wanted anyone to live the life he had. He vowed to himself to help this Nation even if it was the last thing he did. He walked through the village, his hand resting on the black guard of his katana, scoping out the village.

He, with Tayuya and Jugo beside him left the village, setting up a camp near the uncompleted bridge. He watched as an old man left the bridge, heading farther away from Wave and wondered what he was doing but shrugged it off. He spent time training Tayuya and teaching Jugo things he needed to know and helping him control his Kekkei Genkai, calming him when he needed to with his aura. He had found his Aura gave off such a peaceful aura that it kept Jugo in control and when he lost control, it calmed him quickly.

It was a week later when he leaned against a tree, watching Jugo and Tayuya sleep. He smiled softly before his eyes narrowed. He felt 5 chakra signatures surrounding him, three of them were very low leveled, with the two being high, meaning he was surrounded by at least 2 Jounins and 3 Genins. He looked above him, seeing a purple haired female with skimpy clothes on, looking ready to drive a kunai into his skull, but froze when she saw she was caught.

Naruto shook his head and two clones appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Tayuya and Jugo and disappearing into smoke, taking the two with them to hide. He saw the purple haired lady had joined with the others who now stood in front of him in different stances. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you here?"

The male Jounin of the group stepped forward with gravity defying silver hair with a mask covering his face except his right eye and his headband covering his left eye. He at once knew who this was, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Eye Ninja. "We are here to protect the bridge builder. Seeing as you are near the bridge, yet no one knows who you are, we are taking precautions. Who are you?"

Naruto glanced sharply at the purple haired girl and barred his teeth, showing elongated canines as he spoke, "Watch yourself with your snakes lady. If i even see a single snake come from you, i will kill you. No ifs ands or buts."

The purple haired lady glared at him, "What's your problem with my snakes, Gaki?!"

Naruto stood up straighter and Killing Intent **(From now on it will be called KI)** filled the area, causing the three genin, a duck assed haired boy, a pink haired boy, and a paled skinned boy, faint from the strength of it. Naruto spoke softly, yet you could hear the anger in his voice, "I have nothing against your snakes personally… No. It's snakes in general. You tend to feel that way around snakes when you have been in the care of Orochimaru, being pumped full of all kinds of venoms by snake bites."

Anko paled when he spoke Orochimaru's name before tensing with narrowed eyes, "You know where Orochimaru is?! Tell me!"

Naruto leveled a glare at her, stopping her from moving as his full blunt of his KI was on her and spoke in nothing but a whisper, "I know where he is and every single hiding hole he has. Why should i tell you?"

Anko unconsciously grabbed her neck and Naruto seeing this, let his face soften. "Your name is Mitarashi Anko isn't it?"

Anko nodded and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly, "Orochimaru likes to speak of you every time he had a 'session' with me. Saying how he was disappointed at how you turned out, how he wished you were his favorite before i came along." He stopped and disappeared just as Kakashi had thrown Kunai at him. Next thing Kakashi knew, he was thrown through the air and crashed through multiple trees.

Naruto appeared where Kakashi was, and both of the Jounins only thought of one thing, " _I didn't even see him move!"_  
Naruto shook his head, his hands in his pockets, his foot still in the air from where he kicked Kakashi in the chest, "Here i am trying to speak and you just come along and attack me for no reason."

Kakashi slowly stood up, coughing up a little blood, unable to believe the power behind the kick and spoke, "You are an unknown. We do not know your intentions so that means you are an enemy."

Naruto shook his head and turned back to Anko and asked, "Why is it you keep ahold of the Snake Contract when every time you use it, it reminds you of your former sensei?"

Anko shrugged, "It's something i have always had. The Snakes i have are different than the ones Orochimaru uses, as they dislike the things he does."

Naruto nodded and moved his head slightly to the right as a fist appeared where his head used to be, courteous of Kakashi. He shook his head, hands still in his pockets as he spun, landing a kick to Kakashi's ribs, tossing him into another tree. "Why are you here? Are you here to put a stop to Gato?"

Anko shook her head, "No. We are to protect the bridge builder from Gato and then our mission is over when the bridge is built."

Naruto shook his head sadly, "Seems I'll need to do things on my own."

Anko suddenly noticed he never introduced himself and asked, "What is your name?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly, his once dark blue eyes had changed to a slightly lighter blue, but still held a darkness to them, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Anko narrowed her eyes and appeared in front of Naruto, kunai to his throat and growled, "Do not lie to me! Naruto is dead! He was kidnapped… by… oro…" She froze, never finishing her sentences. Naruto closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and froze as memories of a purple haired snake Anbu masked girl watching over him and holding him at night.

He spoke softly, but the disbelief could be heard, "Hebi-hime…"

Naruto felt a tear slide down his cheek as he looked at Anko, unable to believe she was who used to watch over him, protecting him from the Villagers. He placed his hand softly on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks and spoke softly, "After all these years, I could never forget your scent. You who protected me from anyone wishing to harm me… You who held me at night when I would have nightmares…"

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as Anko leaned into his touch. Their moment was ruined as Kakashi appeared with a Chidori, attempting to kill him while saying, "You should have died, Kyubi brat! Now Sensei will be able to rest in peace!"

Naruto's eyes hardened at being called the Kyubi brat. Many scientists had learned not to call him that and before Kakashi could move, he felt his hand being broken, and something stabbing him in his stomach. Naruto stepped away from the shocked Anko and spoke softly down at Kakashi, "I remember you… You were one of those who attempted to kill me. I even remember that jutsu, seeing as it went through my 4 year old chest…" Naruto ran his hand over his torso where a large scar that stretched over his chest, near his heart.

Anko glared at Kakashi but Naruto spoke before she could, "You want to know something funny, Inu? You say your Sensei will be able to rest in peace now, yet how can he if you kill his own son?"

Anko and Kakashi stared at him, and they both quickly changed his hair to Blonde, and removed the whisker marks and Kakashi paled, staring at him in horror.

Anko said softly, "And the villages treated their beloved Fourth Hokage's son like trash, trying to kill him so many times…"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Wonder what they would do if i ever go to Konoha again if they find out."

Anko frowned, "What do you mean IF you go back? You're not coming back?"

Naruto frowned and suddenly froze before facepalming as the memories of his clones came back. It seems Tayuya was tired of waiting so had surprised both clones with a Kunai to the head and was heading here with Jugo. Naruto also noticed the 3 Genin were waking up and suddenly asked, "What's with the three boys? And why does one have hair that looks like a duck's ass?"

Anko laughed loudly, and kakashi was still in shock.

Naruto chuckled and suddenly braced himself as Jugo launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He softly patted his head and looked at Tayuya who had a tick mark on her head.

"Naruto-sama! Why didn't you let us stay? We could have helped you!" Tayuya said, stomping her foot.

Naruto chuckled deep in his throat, the sound causing Anko and Tayuya to blush, "I know you are strong, but I do not know who you would do against Jounin. And as you can see, they are still here."

Anko suddenly spoke up, wanting to know. "Naruto, why won't you come back to Konoha?"

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as Tayuya came to his side and Jugo hid slightly behind him, peeking out from his back slightly. "I…"

 **Please review!**

 **Looking for constructive criticism, and if you think of anything that might be nice to add, let me know and I will think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

 _Anko suddenly spoke up, wanting to know. "Naruto, why won't you come back to Konoha?"_

 _Naruto ran a hand through his hair as Tayuya came to his side and Jugo hid slightly behind him, peeking out from his back slightly. "I…"_

 **Now -**

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as Tayuya came to his side and Jugo hid slightly behind him, peeking out from his back slightly, "I don't think I can live there anymore. Not after everything that has happened. Orochimaru had kept me up to date on everything Konoha had been doing. I know how the village had celebrated me being kidnapped after they had found out." He shook his head, letting out a slow sigh.

He was suddenly interrupted as he raised his hand, catching the kunai launched at him by the duckassed hair boy by the ring. He raised an eyebrow, "You know it's not smart to attack someone you do not know the strength of."

The boy glared at him before smirking arrogantly, "You will teach me everything you know."

Naruto shook his head even as Tayuya came to his defence, "Be silent! You are not important enough to be worth his time!"

Naruto chuckled as he patted Tayuya on her shoulder, but froze, a dark look coming over his features when the boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"You will be silent whore and listen to your betters! You are nothing compared to me, an Elite. You are not even worth warming my bed!"

Naruto silently moved the angered red head as his hair shadowed his eyes. Suddenly the black haired boy felt as if he was being stalked by an predator, feeling fear grip his heart, greater than the night of the massacre. Naruto suddenly disappeared, appearing in front of the boy, leaning back slightly, hands in his pockets, foot elevated and the next thing the boy knew, he was shot through the air, slamming into a tree, coughing up blood.

Naruto spoke in a cold whisper, "You will watch what you say to those I care for. Should you open your mouth again, I will silence it once and for all."

Sasuke looked at him, eyes filled with fear as he kept getting flashbacks of his brother killing his clan. His already damaged mind took another hit and he rushed at Naruto, kunai in hand, ignoring the calls of his teammates and Sensei. Naruto saw him coming and without seeming to move, pulled a hand from his pocket and slapped him in the face with enough strength to fling him away from him before returning his hand to his pocket. To all the onlookers, it looked as if he had not moved.

Naruto covered his ears when the pink haired boy screamed. He growled and saw the boy rushing to him and delivered a hit to his throat, silencing him. A few minutes later, his hearing working once again, was surprised to find the pink haired boy was actually a girl. Naruto saw the paled boy drawing in a notebook before tigers launched themselves at him from the ink. He sighed and flicked his wrist, bones shooting from his wrist and with precise precision, destroyed both tigers and pinned the boy to a tree behind him.

Naruto saw Kakashi rushing to the duckass haired boy and shook his head, "It seems the Sensei likes to play favorites. Wonder what Minato-san would think if he was alive?"

Anko frowned, suddenly speaking up, hearing the hate in his voice when he spoke of the fourth Hokage, "Why do you hate the Fourth so much?"

Naruto glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and spoke, "He might be my father, but I cannot see him as that. He blindly trusted the village to treat me as a Hero. He thought by sealing the Kyubi in me, I could grow up loved and cared for. He was an idiot, sealing the thing that had killed most of their loved ones, in a child. The Third Hokage is also an idiot, telling the ENTIRE village that the thing that had caused them such pain was sealed in a baby." He shook his head.

Naruto spun, landing a kick to Kakashi's jaw, sending him flying once again, this time out cold. He looked up at the sky, seeing that the moon was slowly rising. He glanced at Anko and said, "How about this. I know the Chunin Exams are coming up in a few months. I will enter along with Tayuya in a team. Should any of the other Genin defeat me, I will join Konoha."

Anko sighed but nodded. She knew no Genin stood a chance against him since neither of the two Jounin could touch him. Naruto bowed slightly before Jugo and Tayuya grabbed his hands and they dissolved in an invisible wind, the last thing she saw were his blue eyes and quirked lips.

Anko looked at the Genin and Kakashi and sighed, knowing that she would have her hands full when they returned to Konoha.

 **With Naruto and Co. -**

They appeared in another part of the surrounding forest in Wave and set about making camp. Naruto collected food once again and let Jugo try his hand at cooking the food for once. Naruto saw Tayuya looking at him intently and asked, "What is it Tayu-chan?"

Tayuya blushed slightly but steeled herself, "Why did you give them a chance of making us go to that village?"

Naruto chuckled softly, looking up into the star filled sky, "I have business there. It seems an old man has someone precious to me that I need to rescue. Plus, I get to take my inheritance while their."

Tayuya frowned, "But what if one of the Genin is able to get lucky enough to defeat you, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto quirked his lips as he glanced at her, "They won't. Trust me Tayu-hime."

Tayuya nodded, looking down, blushing. She hated but also loved how he could make her weak in her knees with only words. As they laid to sleep, Tayuya scooted closer to Naruto on his right side and laid her head on his bare chest that seemed to never grow cold, keeping a steady warmth, with Jugo against his left side.

Naruto's last sight was of the moon that seemed to brighten for a second before he passed into the realm of dreams.

 **3 days later -**

Naruto had finally found where all the bases were for the Bandits that Gato had hired, and also where Zabuza and his companion were hiding out. Naruto watched as his two most cherished companions, more family than anything, sleep peacefully. He created a clone that had 1/6th of his Chakra and strength to keep watch over them as he got to business.

As he dashed through the forest, heading to the first base, his hand resting on the sheath of his katana. He slowly began to up his speed until he was going at Low Kage levels, the trees nothing but blurs around him as he moved. He saw the large bandit camp, and as he entered the light of a campfire, with a speed that only Mifune would be able to see, cut the 20 bandits sitting around the camp to pieces.

As he moved base to base, he killed every bandit he came across, his sword dripping in blood by the time he finished. He finally appeared in front of a still recovering Zabuza and his companion who Naruto could tell had the Kekkei Genkai **Hyoton**. Naruto watched as Zabuza rushed at him with impressive speed, even with his wounds. Naruto decided to humor him and brought his katana up, its blood red blade seeming to hum in excitement as it met the blade of Zabuza. Zabuza was shocked at how this boy was holding his sword with one hand, blocking his with what seemed little effort. Naruto saw his companion rushing at him, senbon in her hands.

Naruto pointed his unoccupied hand at her, aiming at her legs and spoke one word, " **Byakurai** " A blast of white lightning shot out of his hands at speeds that could not be stopped and impacted the ground in front of her, making her grit her teeth as the electricity traveled up her form, keeping her from moving.

Naruto glanced at Zabuza and asked, "Why do you follow a man like Gato? You should know, he was going to betray you by swarming you with over 100 bandits after you killed the bridge builder."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Naruto smirked before he easily pushed Zabuza away and watched as Zabuza appeared in front of his companion and made sure she was okay. "I know because I just took out every bandit base he had hired before coming here. The leader had notes from Gato himself, telling them to be ready at a moment's notice to take you out as soon as your objective was finished. From what I read, he is paying them just as much as you, yet it is split between them all."

Zabuza growled, "Why are you telling us this? Why not just kill us, seeing as you were holding back this entire time?"

Naruto chuckled softly, "Because your talent with a sword is known all across the Elemental Nations. Why work for someone who would betray you, when you could work for me?"

Zabuza, still tensed, ready for any sign of attack asked, "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you won't just end up killing us off the first chance you get?"

Naruto seemed to just dissolve into nothing and appeared behind Zabuza, his katana at his throat and a kunai at the throat of his companion and spoke softly, "Because I could have killed you both at any time I wanted." He disappeared again and appeared in the same spot he was before, watching as the two stared at him wide eyed. "I cannot pay you as of yet, but I can guarantee your safety as long as you work with me."

Zabuza frowned before speaking silently to Haku, trying to figure out what to do. Zabuza turned back to Naruto, "Will you help us put an end to the Mizukage? That is the whole reason I am out here, gathering money in order to get help against him."

Naruto looked off into space, thinking. "After the Chunin Exams that are coming up in a couple months in Konoha, I will help."

Zabuza nodded before him and Haku came to an agreement. "We will follow you until we find a better employer."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Gather your belongings. I think it's time to send a message to Gato, we also need to hurry back to my camp, my companions will be waking up at any time now."

Haku set about gathering their belongings as Zabuza studied Naruto.

After they gathered their things, Naruto again began to write in the air, his hand glowing with chakra, before he appeared on the building, slamming his palm down on it, and Kanji exploded all over the place, covering every inch of the building and 10 feet around it. They traveled a ways away before Naruto held the ram sign and the next thing they saw was a huge explosion happen where they were before.

A few minutes of traveling at chunin speeds for Haku, Zabuza asked, "How are you so strong being so young? You have no headband so you aren't from a village. How?

Naruto chuckled hollowly softly, his eyes staring straight ahead, "Maybe sometime in the future I will share with you exactly what made me this way…"

Zabuza nodded, dropping the subject as he could hear the pain and anger in his voice as he spoke.

Haku heard the pain and anger aswell, wondering what happened to the boy. She suddenly frowned, "You never told us your name. Who are you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said as he stopped in a small clearing with two sleeping figures. He glanced at his clone that nodded before dispelling, showing that nothing had happened while he was away. He let a small chuckle slip out as he saw the memory of Tayuya sleeping and whispering his name with a dark blush on her face.

Naruto gathered wood and rebuilt the fire and began to cook fish for breakfast, making sure to make enough for them all. He chuckled when he felt Jugo impact his back, yet he didn't move a single inch. He stood up slowly, patting Jugo on the head as he looked up at him with a reverent look in his eyes as he looked up at him.

Tayuya was tense, seeing the two unknown shinobi in the camp, but as soon as she saw Naruto, she relaxed, knowing that if he was here, they would be safe. Naruto did not eat, instead he stared into the fire, thinking what he will do for the next weeks until the chunin Exams. He looked up and said, "I'm gonna go train a little ways away. If anything comes up, flare your chakra."

They nodded and Zabuza watched him leave.

 **Naruto -**

Naruto stood in another clearing, trees surrounding him as he held his sword in front of him. He closed his eyes slowing his breathing and began to move slowly, yet fluidly. His body twisting in ways that most could never do, his sword flowing with him. As the minutes went by, he began to speed up, dodging and spinning around imaginary opponents. He swiped his sword forward, slicing through three trees with ease.

As he moved, his speed picked up until his body was straining underneath the gravity seals as he went his top speed with the seals on. He could feel his muscles tearing and healing repeatedly, the pain like a small throb to him. He felt the Kyubi giving him chakra to increase his already inhuman healing. He suddenly fell to his knees, coughing up blood. "Fuck…"

He wiped his mouth and thought, " _The latest poison hasn't ran it's course yet, has it? It's been a while now, it should have passed by now."_

A deep voice spoke inside his mind, " _ **The poison is nothing like the others. It will not leave your body. It attacks one part before quickly going to another. Your body is doing all it can to keep it contained, but nothing has broke the poison down yet. I'm trying to send small bursts of chakra into the poison in order to erode it, but it is taking to long. If it does not pass soon, we will need to find a healer in order for it to be taken out. I believe this might be one poison your body cannot beat."**_

Naruto sighed and nodded, " _If need to, I know the perfect healer to go to. The very least she could do after she left."_

Naruto slowly stood and turned to see Zabuza standing there, an impressed look on his face.

"Who taught you to move like that?" Zabuza asked as he walked beside him, heading back to the camp.

"No one. When I got this sword, I had blacked out and when I was blacked out, I got the Kata's for this style and 4 others... " Naruto said softly.

"What kind of sword is that? I have seen one like it, yet your's seems to be almost alive."

Naruto chuckled softly, "I obtained this sword by using an old 'jutsu' you can say. The Jutsu takes you deep into your consciousness, to where your soul resides. Inside your soul it will show you a spirit that is kind of like your protector. If you are able to bring that spirit out, it will transform into a Zanpakuto. A Zanpakuto can change forms when you learn more about it, and it's name. It took me 4 years to bring it out fully, and another year to hear its name…" He trailed off, looking off into the distance before saying softly, "This sword is a part of me. Without it I am not whole… With it, I feel I can fight the world. It is like an extension of my arm, just like your Kubikiribocho."

Zabuza nodded, knowing the feeling. To him, Kubikiribocho was an extension of him. Without it, he did not know what he would do.

Naruto glanced at Tayuya as they entered the clearing and caught her attention by clearing his throat. "We will be training for the next couple months Tayuya. We will enter the Chunin Exams in Konoha, and while doing that, I will complete the things I need done before we leave."

Tayuya nodded and Haku asked softly, "Can you train me as well, Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded slowly, thinking to himself for a moment and said, "I can help you further master your **Hyoton** to a point where it won't use as much Chakra as I could sense it did with those Senbons."

Haku frowned, "How do you know I have **Hyoton**?"

Naruto chuckled softly, "I am a very skilled sensor, able to 'feel' the chakra of people. I can tell what elements they are able to use better than others, and those with Kekkei Genkai I can tell what they are."

Zabuza spoke up this time, slowly, "The only person I have ever heard of being able to do that was Uzu…"

Naruto smirked slightly, "Uzumaki Mito. She is my great great grandmother."

Zabuza grew an thoughtful expression before speaking, "The only grandchild I know of Mito that could possibly have children, was Tsunade. Are you telling me you are a part of the Senju clan as well?"

Naruto nodded, staring off into the distance, "Tsunade and Jiraiya had a fling and it ended with Tsunade being pregnant with a child she named Minato before leaving him in Konoha. As far as I know, Minato didn't know Tsunade was his mother."

Zabuza nodded, shocked, like the others.

Naruto grinned evilly as he stood before Tayuya and Haku, both having a dreadful feeling when they saw that grin. He popped his knuckles and said, "Let's get training you two…"

 **Like with my other chapter, Review and give constructive criticism and if you think of anything that should be added, let me know. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next 3 months Naruto and Zabuza put both of the girls through the ringer, training them in everything so that they had a good grasp on everything there is. Tayuya was now able to summon 4 Oni's at once and control them with the ease of a master with her flute, and Haku can now use her **Demonic Mirrors** for less chakra usage.

Zabuza was also being put through the ringer with Naruto as the teacher, making his sword skills skyrocket in the short time they met.

After a week of training, Naruto had disappeared, only leaving a note that read;

 _Went to take care of some business, finish your workout before I get back or else,_

 _Naru._

 **Flashback -**

 _Naruto stood at the bridge, watching as the Konoha team was getting antsy, seeing as their opponents were not showing themselves. He looked off into the distance and adding chakra to his eyes and saw only a few dozen bandits and the short bastard himself. Naruto jumped from his position on the top of the bridge, landing before the five Konoha shinobi._

 _He suddenly had to clutch his ears, growling in pain as the pink haired howler monkey screamed when she saw him. He glared at her, making her go pale and gulp at the deadly look as Kakashi rushed at him with a kunai in hand. Naruto sighed, and out of nothing a kunai appeared in his hand, blocking the one from Kakashi with ease before he kicked him back. He glanced at Anko and asked, "Is she part Howler monkey or banshee?"_

 _Anko giggled, yes. Giggled. "We tried to look into it but her mother keeps catching wind and destroys the results so we don't know."_

 _Naruto nodded, rubbing his brow as the ever arrogant bastard of an Uchiha demanded to be trained by him again. He was stopped from doing anything by the sudden clapping of a short dwarf sized man who stood with 3 dozen bandits that looked to be armed to their teeth._

" _Well well well, what do we have here? 6 Konoha Shinobi? Why don't you leave the bridge builder there and go on your way?" Gato asked._

 _Naruto shook his head, stepping forward. When the other 5 tried to do something, they froze in their place as they felt as if they were being pressed down upon with an unseen force. Naruto glanced at them and spoke, "Do not interfere."_

 _Naruto's right hand rested on his katan's grip, as he walked forward. He spoke, easily heard in the silence of the bridge, "Gato… For everything you have done to this nation and its inhabitants… I sentence you to death." As he spoke, his demeanor changed to one of a beast stalking its prey. The five shinobi felt like insignificant bugs in his presence while those in front of him saw their lives flashing before their eyes._

 _Gato growled and gave the order for the bandits to go forward, and after a few moments of hesitation, they rushed at Naruto, easily surrounding him in moments._

 _Naruto barely tightened his grip on his sword as the first bandit approached. He ducked underneath the wild swing of the sword before his sword flashed and the bandit fell to the floor in multiple pieces. Not a second later, 5 bandits attacked at once. Naruto dodged each move fluidly, his body seeming to bend at impossible angles in order to dodge the multiple sharp pointed weapons before he pointed his index finger at one and a bone shot out, killing the bandit in seconds. He did the same to the other four, and watched silently as they fell to the ground, dead._

 _The rest decided to rush him at once and as Anko tried to go to help, she was stopped by Kakashi who said, "Let him do this. If he dies, not our problem and we can finish them."_

 _Anko growled and kneed him in his crotch, making him fall to his knees, tears in his eyes before taking off towards the bandits._

 _Naruto saw himself surrounded with at least 30 bandits rushing him as one. His form seemed to disappear into nothing, before appearing behind the bandits and the only sound that could be heard was the click as his sword clicked into place in its sheath. The next thing anyone knew, the bandits fell to the floor, cut into hundreds of pieces, blood gushing from their bodies._

 _Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke each threw up at the gory sight while Sai just stood their emotionlessly, having seen things like this before during his training._

 _Naruto stood before Gato who was on his knees, a frightened look on his face as he gazed at his men who were cut down with such ease. Naruto spoke softly, "You deserve no mercy, Gato… I will not be the one who kills you. Those you have harmed will be the ones to deal out your punishment."_

 _A large crowd of villagers of Wave came out of the mist, each carrying makeshift weapons. Naruto picked up Gato by his suit and as he walked by the crowd of villagers, he tossed him before them, and turned to walk away._

 _One of the villagers called out to him, "What's your name?!"_

 _Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."_

 _Without he disappeared into smoke, and the villagers took their time before finally killing Gato._

 _The day of the bridge finishing saw the Konoha Shinobi leaving. Tazuna looked over the bridge, a bright smile on his face as the villagers cheered. Inari looked up at him and asked, "What will we name the bridge?"_

 _Tazuna looked off into the sky and before he could speak, a small chant started from a group of children, the children Naruto had made sure to feed every day, saying one name, "Naruto!"_

 _Tazuna saw the others slowly agreeing and smiled and nodded his head, "We shall name it after the person that helped us the most. It will be named The Great Naruto Bridge!" Cheers went up, not noticing Naruto as he stood off to the side, a small smile on his lips hearing this._

 **Flashback End -**

They now stood on the road leading to Konoha, the Gates before them quite a distance. Naruto saw that Zabuza had a mask of an Oni on and could only smirk at the mask before glancing at his companions.

Tayuya had changed her attire, wearing her beanie like always, a tight shirt that stopped above her her navel, showing off dark tanned skin, and shorts that stopped at mid thigh, showing off her long legs that seemed to catch every man's attention when she passed by.

Haku had forgone her mask, her hair in one braid falling down her back with a few bangs hanging from her head before her eyes, a ice blue shirt that hugged her chest, showcasing her breasts for all to see, and very short shorts that showed off her milky pale legs.

Jugo wore a gray cloak with a white shirt underneath, showing small bits of muscle from his training sessions with Naruto and baggy black pants.

Naruto wore a form fitting black shirt that showcased his muscular chest, more muscular than any other 12 year old out there, and black anbu pants with his ever present katana strapped to his right side but now had a smaller katana strapped with it. His hair was long, stopping at his lower back with his bangs pushed to the side, covering his right eye. His eyes were now crystal blue, showing a warmth that wasn't in them before as he gazed at his traveling companions.

Naruto nodded and they set off at low Jounin speeds, Jugo riding on Naruto's back, giggling all the way at the speed.

Twenty minutes later they stood before the large gates of Konoha. One of the gate guards asked, "Why are you here?"

Naruto spoke up, "We are here for the Chunin Exams. We are part of no village, here as unmarked Shinobi to participate."

The guard nodded and began to write in their information. He didn't even bat an eye at Naruto's name and let them pass.

Naruto looked around the village, his now warm eyes gained an icy hue as the looked at the villagers who were laughing and talking with one another. He felt Haku and Tayuya both grab his hand and squeeze it softly, and felt himself relax slightly. They booked rooms before leaving to explore the village. Naruto smiled when he noticed Jugo became hungry and decided to see if the family who looked out for him when he was younger was still open.

He smiled seeing as it was and walked in and sat down with his companions following right after. They sat there, eating their ramen, enjoying the piece when they heard a child yelling. Naruto frowned, quickly paying their bill before looking for the noise, the others right behind him.

He saw a man in what looked like a cat suit and makeup holding up what looked like a 10 year old boy with his fist raised with a beautiful blonde haired girl beside him. He narrowed his eyes before he disappeared, appearing behind the cat suit man with his sword poised at this throat and whispered into his ear, "Now why are you trying to harm someone younger than you, Cat-san?"

Kankuro gulped, feeling the sword at his throat and could only think, " _I didn't even know he was there until he spoke!"_ He smiled warily, "He ran into me.. I was just going to teach him to watch where he was going."

Naruto tsked, "Put the boy down Cat-san or things will get bloody. It also seems the girl in the trees isn't to happy with you."

Kankuro and Temari both froze at this and Konohamaru taking the chance, ran away as Naruto appeared next to his companions again as a 14 year old redheaded girl appeared with the kanji for Love above her left eye, wearing a skin tight blood red dress that showed off all of her curves with an large gourd on her back. She crossed her arms underneath her bust and spoke emotionlessly, "You are a disgrace to our village Kankuro."

Kankuro gulped and tried to speak, "B-but Gaia…"

He quickly went silent as she glared at him, "Be silent or I will kill you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before his eyes glossed over before returning to normal. He chuckled and stepped forward, extending his hand and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?"

Gaia shook his hand and said, "My name is Sabaku no Gaia."

Before she could take her hand back, Naruto raised it to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckle, causing her to blush bright red. He leant forward and whispered into her ear, "Tell the Tanuki that if he does not calm down, that Nine will do something to him that will make their last meeting look like nothing."

Gaia froze before gripping her head as the one tailed started rambling on about how sorry it was and to keep the feathers away. Naruto smirked and turned away and walked away, waving over his shoulder, ignoring the glaring duo of Tayuya and Haku, "Bye Gaia-chan!"

 **Forest of Death, Second Task -**

Naruto clenched his fist, feeling the chakra of Orochimaru in the forest. He looked off into the distance with narrowed eyes, before looking ahead of him at the bloodied remains of Kabuto and his team. He knew how much Orochimaru relied on Kabuto and knew his death would set back many of the man's plans. He shook his head, deciding to ignore Orochimaru as he lead Tayuya and Haku towards the castle. On the way their they ran into multiple teams, and he watched as the two took each team on by themselves.

Tayuya had used her Oni's to smash her opponents into pulps while Haku had just covered her opponents in Ice Senbon, giggling the whole time as she did.

Naruto sweatdropped as he watched Haku, again giggle madly as the bodies of three men from Kusa fall to the ground covered in senbon. " _Maybe I shouldn't have let her meet Kurama... "_

They were almost to the tower when they ran into the Suna team. Naruto smirked as they stood on a tree, looking down at them while they looked up at them. Naruto crouched, grinning down at them and asked, "How are you doing, Gaia-hime?"

Gaia blushed before regaining her emotions once again, and turned serious, "I need to talk to you Naruto."

Naruto frowned, hearing the seriousness in her voice before turning to his two partners and said, "Have fun with the two of them. Don't kill them or hurt them to much though. Gotta talk with the Sand Princess."

 **Tayuya vs Kankuro -**

Tayuya pouted, "I get the Cat?! Not cool!"

Kankuro twitched at being called Cat and clenched his fists as he unleashed Crow. He directed Crow at Tayuya who summoned her Oni's and started to play her Flute, and grinned as they tossed the puppet around like a rag doll, yet did not break it seeing as Naruto would be disappointed if she did.

She tilted her head slightly as a poisoned kunai shot out of its mouth and raised an eyebrow at Kankuro and said, "You know, if you were able to control more than only one Puppet, you would be a much stronger shinobi? Only controlling one will limit you, and if you face someone who knows how your puppet works, you are finished."

Kankuro frowned, "I've tried to use two puppets but the chakra strain is too great right now and I can't focus on both."

Tayuya nodded before playing a tune, her Oni coming back to her and said, "Ask Naruto-sama to help you. He helped me and Haku get to where we are now, i'm sure he can help you become the best puppet master."

Kankuro frowned and asked, "Why are you helping me? We aren't allied together, so why?"

Tayuya shrugged, before dispelling 3 of the Oni's, "Naruto-sama doesn't have a problem with you three, even seems friendly with your sister, so I don't have a problem with you."

Kankuro nodded and sent Crow at her once again, only to watch fascinated as the Oni pinned Crow in seconds and Tayuya's form to shimmer before he felt a kunai at his throat. When he looked, he saw a smirking Tayuy there, holding the kunai.

 **Haku vs Temari -**

Haku dodged the wind attacks that Temari was throwing at her with a twitching eyebrow seeing as her Senbon kept being swept away and sometimes being used against her when Temari used her wind to redirect them.

Temari growled as Haku continued to dodge her strikes and swung her fan, calling out, " **Wind Release: Wind Cutter"**

Haku dodged once again and created senbon in the air before sending them in an never ending cycle. She watched as Temari destroyed the first few waves, but slowly began to take damage as they struck skin when her movements began to slow.

Haku heard Tayuya laugh in the distance and looked that way, and when she looked back she had to quickly move, dodging the Wind Cutter that Temari launched at her when she was distracted. The Wind Cutter landed a small gash on her leg, staining her milky skin with blood.

She looked down, her hair shadowing her eyes as KI filled the forest they were in, making Temari sweat.

Haku growled, "You made me bleed… you marred my skin when only Naruto-sama can!"

Temari sweat dropped before dodging kunai made out of ice as Haku rushed at her. Temari narrowed her eyes as she was forced to dodge the fluid movements that Haku used to evade the strikes, but few got past her guard, cutting into her clothes, revealing her pale skin underneath.

Haku was forced to stop when Naruto cleared his throat from a tree with a sweatdrop after hearing what she said. Haku blushed a deep red, not meeting his eyes and she realized he heard her say what she did.

Naruto had clones watching both fights, wanting to see how they did against Shinobi they didn't know who were stronger than average Genin and was happy at how well they did. He looked off into the distance, thinking on what Gaia had told him.

 **Flashback -**

 _Gaia and Naruto stood in front of one another, Gaia's arms crossed under her bust, while Naruto leaned casually against a tree, and asked, "What did you need to tell me, Gaia?"_

 _Gaia frowned and thought for a moment, before speaking, "Orochimaru is using Suna and Oto to attack Konoha during the finals. He is hoping to destroy Konoha for good, or at least kill the third Hokage."_

 _Naruto frowned in thought, "Why are you telling me this?"_

 _Gaia sighed and took a deep breath, "I wish to ask you to take me and my siblings with you when you leave. Suna is not my home seeing how I am treated like a monster their and I don't wish to part with my siblings."_

 _Naruto nodded and looked off into the distance, "Do not participate in the war. Once it starts gather your siblings and meet Tayuya and Haku at the Forest of Death. I have a few things to do and since the war will be the best time to do it, I'll be able to do it without being bothered."_

 _He gazed at Gaia who was staring at him stoically, yet he could see the hope in her eyes._

 _Gaia stared at Naruto, hoping he would let her come with him. To her, he was someone that had quelled her urges to kill people, had calmed her demon to let her think clearly for once. She wanted to see what else he could do, and the best way to do so would be to be with him._

" _About you coming with me… I decided that…."_

 **To Be continued ;-)**

 **Please review and leave your thoughts and any constructive criticism.**

 **Thanks to all those who have reviewed!**


End file.
